She Couldn't Take It Anymore
by peenKpanther
Summary: A mistake he made, cost her life. Naley AU.


She say's she doesn't want to know.  
She wakes up, in the middle of the night, turning to the right to see her husband laying peacefully through the night, she smiles.  
Even though she knows he can't see her, she gives him a bittersweet smile.

One last time.  
One last time.

She trails the edge of the blanket that's hovered on top of her lightly with her fingernails. She remembers when she bought it last summer with him.  
She thinks back to the past when they were happy.

Not anymore.  
Not anymore.

She blinks back the sob, so she wouldn't wake him up.  
She turns to the right again, and kisses him lightly on the lips.  
Not so forceful to wake him, but enough to fully feel his lips against hers.

One last time.  
One last time.

She climbs out of the bed and heads to the bathroom she shares with him.  
She presses the lever down for the water, so she can wash her face.  
She blinks back tears that are threatening to fall.  
They fall either way, but she wipes them briskly before turning of the light and walks towards the kitchen.  
She knows she shouldn't do this.  
And she knows she can't deal with it any other way.

She rifles through the medicine cabinet until she finds what she's looking for.  
She does, and in someway, she smiles.  
She swallows the first pill, carefully.

Then, the second, third... and eventually till the bottle has one left.  
Just waiting for her to put it in her mouth, and swallow.  
She fiddles with the last pill, knowing she doesn't have a lot of time.

... and she remembers.

(Flashback)

_She smiles when she gets in the apartment that belonged to them. She picks up the mail that has fallen on the floor, and grins to herself, knowing her husband was back from the business trip in Ohio he had to attend to. _

"_Nathan! I'm home, baby!" She giggles excitedly to see her husband and she smiles when she sees the bed room light on._

"_Where are you...Nate?" She frowns slightly when she doesn't see anything but the lit up lamp. She figures he had gone back to work, so she heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner._

_She decides to make him lasagna, knowing it was one of his favorite dishes. _

_She finishes cooking, and she waited patiently._

_Waited._

_Waited._

_She got worried, and got up to call him, but the bedroom phone rang._

_She debated whether to pick up the call or not, but knowing her husband might not be safe right now, she let the phone ring and let the answering machine to take it._

_She sighs when she hears the ringing tone._

_Again._

_Again._

_Suddenly, a shrilly voice jarred her apart from her unaccepting call from her husband._

"_Natey…I tried to call your cell, but you didn't answer… Sweety, you left your jacket at my place yesterday. Hahaha, not just your jacket if you want to be specific. You left this sexy and wanting girl too. Hmm… last night was fun, baby! Call me-"_

_She had pressed pause._

_She couldn't hear anymore about her husband's sex capades. She knew he had needs but she had clearly thought she was the only one fulfilling them._

_Obviously, she was wrong._

_She willed herself not to cry. _

_Not anymore._

_Not anymore._

_She heard a door creak in the middle of the night._

_Her husband walked in their bedroom, smelling like alcohol and smoke._

_HE took a shower and went off to sleep, giving her a kiss goodnight._

_She'd never ask him about the woman calling their house._

_She'd never ask him where he went if he came back late._

_And most important of all…_

_She's never asked him Why._

_Never._

_Ever._

She wiped at the tears that had trailed down her cheeks during her thoughts.  
She cried at her stupidity on following with this fake life she built.  
She cried at her stupidity of not asking Why.  
But most of all…  
She cried at the stupidity for not being a good wife.

She swallows the pill down in one gulp, and gets up to take a pen and a piece of paper to leave a note.  
She sits on the chair and writes to him.  
One last time.  
One last time.

_Nathan,_

_Please forgive me for what I had did. I'm sorry for all the pain you're going through. I know I wasn't the perfect wife. I know I'm not as pretty as the other women you've seen throughout your life. And I'm sorry for that. I know what you did. And I forgive you, simply because you hadn't done anything wrong. It was all me._

_Your former love, _

_Haley James._

She lays down her note on the table.  
And she lies down on the couch.

Just waiting.  
And waiting.

Till death truly tears them apart.

The next morning, he wakes up to find his wife missing.  
He knows she didn't leave.  
Her purse was still in the room, together with all her other things.  
He calls out her name, and he smiles when he sees her with her eyes open on the couch.

Her body was angled in a different direction and he knew she couldn't see him.  
He watches her focuses on a certain spot on the wall.  
It had their wedding picture on it, and he couldn't contain a grin when he didn't see her blink.  
He thinks she really admires the picture.

He turns to see the answering blinking. He turns it on and presses PLAY.  
Immediately, the voice that had shook Haley's life played.  
He cringes at the voice, and prays to god she couldn't hear it.

She knows she might've heard it.  
Knowing his wife's love of voice messages.  
He knew he should've told her about Sally, he was drunk and aroused.  
What could've he had done?

He skips to the living room where he knows she's at.  
And thinks of a good excuse to say on the message.  
He noticed a tiny piece of paper that had his name on it but shrugs it off.  
He tries to shake her lightly so she would concentrate on him, but she doesn't notice.

Her eye's were glues shut to that picture frame and she wasn't going to move them anytime soon. He shakes her harder.  
Not wanting the inevitable to happen.  
But he knows she's not coming back.

And he cries.  
Harder than he'd ever imagined.  
Harder.  
Harder.

He hugs her tight, and then he sees.  
He sees the note left for him.  
And he curses out loud.  
It was none of her fault. She didn't do anything.

...Because of what he had done, he's now all alone.

People say he had gone crazy and died knowing he lost his wife because of his act of fulfilling his wanton needs with another woman.  
Some say he had shot himself just to torture himself as he's wife had.  
And some have sworn seeing him drowning pills just like how he's wife died.

No one really knows.

No one asked why.

And that's the way it goes.


End file.
